Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You) (song)
|previous = So Emotional |next = "Reflection" }} "Come on Over Baby (All Want Is You" is the fourth and final single from Christina Aguilera's self-titled debut album, Christina Aguilera. The song was released as the official fourth single on September 26, 2000. The song went to number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song has been certified gold in many countries. Background Like "What a Girl Wants", a new remixed and re-recorded version of "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" was released as a single rather than the original album version. The album version, which had been known simply as "Come on Over (All I Want Is You)", was seen as unsuitable for single release. Since the single had been originally produced and written by Paul Rein and Johan Aberg in October 1998, the pair were given the first opportunity to change the song. Aguilera and Ron Fair were not impressed with their efforts, and turned to the producing team known only as Celebrity Status in May 2000. The single version of "Come on Over (All I Want Is You)" was transformed into "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" with new and more sexual lyrics, a chord progression for the song's b-section, a bridge, a "rap" from Aguilera, a new mid-song dance breakdown, and more powerful vocals by Aguilera were also added. The song also features limited new elements from Guy Roche and Shelly Peiken. The original album version has no bridge, so it had previously been performed live with an interlude that sampled the disco song "Got to Be Real" by Cheryl Lynn. However, when the original songwriters of "Got to Be Real" were contacted for permission to sample their song, they denied clearance. Instead, Aguilera's team substituted a reference to "What a Girl Wants": "You give me, what a girl feels, what a girl likes, what a girl needs, what a girl wants". Aguilera helped write the song's controversial and slightly sexual rap section from the re-recorded version. This rap (and also a section in the second verse in which Aguilera discusses sexuality and a man's hands on her body) caused Radio Disney to ban the song initially, as it had done with "Genie in a Bottle". The original album version of the song, "Come on Over (All I Want Is You)", was allowed to be played, and an edited version of "Come on Over Baby", which removed the second verse and the rap, was also given some airplay. Reportedly, the edited single version received more airplay on the station than the album version of the song Music Video Directed by Paul Hunter, the music video begins with Aguilera talking on the phone with her boyfriend, telling him to come over to her house. After she hangs up the phone, the scene breaks out into Aguilera wearing a white midriff and white pants, with red streaks in her hair. In the next scene, Aguilera has loose braided pigtails, a blue midriff, and blue and white checkered pants. She is in her bedroom, when suddenly she and her backup dancers begin dancing in front of a white background. The male dancers come out, and begin dancing with the female dancers. After that, Aguilera and her then-real life boyfriend Jorge Santos dance together with her backup dancers in the scene where everyone is wearing yellow and green outfits, first in a yellow-green background followed by a yellow-orange background. The next scene is where her dancers dance on chairs in white open-faced cubes, intercut with Aguilera singing in a blue-walled background and a white drapery background. Aguilera and her backup dancers then dance in front of a white background. It cuts into a scene where Aguilera walks down a flight of steps in a red room, with her backup dancers on each step. They begin dancing again, and Aguilera's backup dancers hold up pieces of puzzle paper that shows Aguilera's face. Spanish version |previous = "Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti" |next = "Si No Te Hubiera Conocido" }} A Spanish version of the song entitled "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)" was recorded eventually being included on her first Spanish album, Mi Reflejo. It was released as the lead single of album on August 8, 2000 to Latin radio stations. The song reached number-one on the Billboard Hot Latin Songs and number two on the Billboard Latin Pop Songs charts. It also peaked at number eight in Spain. Lyrics Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Christina Aguilera Category:1999